Phineas and Isabella's Happy Easter
by scooby823945
Summary: Phineas was sitting on the edge of his brother's bed while looking at him pitifully


"You sure you'll be okay?"

Phineas was sitting on the edge of his brother's bed while looking at him pitifully. Ferb had gotten the stomach flu the day before and it showed with all the snotty tissues around the room and a sick bucket. Ferb gave a weary smile and a thumbs-up and proceeded to blow his nose into a tissue. "And on Easter, too." Phineas and Ferb shared a sigh. "It's just not gonna be the same without you, bro." Phineas gave a half-smile. Ferb pointed to the door. "Do I have to?"Phineas said. Ferb pointed to the bucket. The redhead dutifully handed it to him and went out the door.

Phineas sighed as he flipped through the channels absentmindedly. It was way too cold to go outside and "cease the day" with an orange and white shirt and blue shorts. Nope, he had to stay in here, cursing the snow. "What'cha doin'?" Isabella sat down next to Phineas. "Hating winter." Isabella chuckled and removed her hat. "Yeah, you can't really defy the laws of physics with mittens." "Ferb got the stomach flu, so now he can't do that Easter egg hunt thing." "No kidding! Ginger got the flu too, so now she can't do it either." She sighed. "We were gonna be partners!" A light bulb seemed to go off in Phineas' head. "Hey! Maybe you and I can be partners!" Isabella smiled. "That's a great idea Phineas! We can be-" she giggled. "Partners."

Phineas burrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?" "Oh, nothing," she said giggling again.

Linda strolled into the room. "Good morning, Isabella." "Good morning, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." "Hey, Mom?" started Phineas. "Ginger isn't feeling well, so me and Isabella are gonna be partners." "Alright," she said, going into the kitchen. Phineas and Isabella high-fived each other.

"What's the occasion?"

Candace was leaning on the door frame of the kitchen, looking at them with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Me and Isabella are going to be partners!" "That's the occasion? I thought you knew where all the Easter eggs were or something." Isabella crossed her arms over her chest. "What if we do?" "Then I'd give you my allowance for half a year, which I won't, because I know you don't know where they are." Ding-dong. "That must be Stacy!" Candace sprang for the door. There was Buford, Baljeet and Irving. "Ugh." Candace shut the door. "I'll be in my room!"

Phineas opened the door and let his friends in. "Sorry 'bout that," Phineas gave a guilty smile. "Mood swings."

Irving started snapping pictures of the living room with his digital camera. "Can someone please tell me why we brought him?" said Buford, rolling his eyes. "He has to record the number of eggs found and the winner, remember?" said Baljeet. Ding-dong. Phineas opened the door. "Hey guys. Hi Isabella." Stacy said, landing herself on the couch next to Isabella. "Ginger's sick, so she can't do that egg hunt thing." "That's okay," said Phineas. "Isabella and I are gonna be partners." Buford smirked at Isabella. "Dinner Bell and Girly are partners? This should be interesting . . ." "Girly" promptly turned red. Linda walked into the room. "Well, let's get this egg hunt started! Where's Candace?" "Here, Mom," she said, coming down the stairs. "Hey, Stace!" "Hi Candace!" "Well, I guess we're all set! Grab your coats and let's go!"

We ended up at the park. "Okay, I'm going to get some hot chocolate. You kids have fun, okay?" Linda walked off. "Alright, there are three teams namely: Candace and Stacy-" Candace and Stacy held hands and raised them in the air. "Here!" "Buford and Baljeet-" Buford held Baljeet by the collar and lifted him in the air. "Here!" "Phineas and Isabella-" Phineas and Isabella held hands and raised them in the air. "Here!" then they realized they were holding hands. They let go and blushed. "Alright in half an hour I will ring that bell-"he pointed to a big, bronze bell-"and you will come here. Most eggs wins. GO!" The three teams grabbed their respective baskets and hurried as fast as they could.

Phineas and Isabella were making impressive progress. With Isabella holding the basket, Phineas strolled a bit ahead of her and collected eggs and dumped them in the basket when they became too much of a load. "Wow, Phineas. You're great at this!" Isabella said, amazed at the already filling basket. "It's nothing! But you're right! We make a great team." "Yeah," Isabella sighed. "A great team." Phineas momentarily stopped to look at Isabella. "What's wrong?" "You don't get it, do you?" "Don't get what?" Isabella put her basket down and sat on a medium-sized rock. "Don't you see? Didn't you wonder why I was so excited to be your partner? I have a lot of other things to ask you, but it all comes down to this-I like you." Phineas' eyes widened. "You . . . like me?" he smiled. "That's . . . WOW!" Isabella blinked her enormous blue eyes at him. "Wow?!" "Yeah! 'Cuz I kinda like you too!" Isabella gasped. "You do?" "Yeah I do!" he grinned. "In fact . . ." Phineas leaned forward and planted a kiss on Isabella's surprised/excited/overjoyed lips. "Phineas!" she gasped again, giggling beyond happily. GONG! "I think that was the bell!" he held out for Isabella. She grabbed it and took the basket while we went back to Irving. "Alright, the results are in," said Irving. "And the winners are . . . EVERYBODY!" "Really, Irving?" "No seriously. You all got the same amount of eggs." Just then, an egg rolled right in front of everyone. An Easter egg. As if on cue, Stacy, Candace, Buford, and Phineas launched for it. Candace kicked it out of the boys' reach and a purple shoe stopped it. Phineas could see by the look in Isabella's eye what she was about to do. "Isabella, don't-" She lifted the other shoe in a plié (a/n: don't know if I spelled that right) and smashed the egg under her foot. "Hey! Who needs to win an Easter egg hunt? What matters is that we had a rockin' great time!"

They exchanged glances. Isabella was right. They did have a rockin' great time. Together. They all came in for a group hug, squashing Baljeet

"Who wants hot chocolate?"

Everyone scrambled for a seat. Under the table, Phineas slipped his hand into hers. Isabella smiled and squeezed it.

Best. Easter. Ever.


End file.
